Madame Kitty Katswell
by IPink Cornflakes
Summary: Madame Catastrophe has secretly disguised herself as Kitty in order to steal one of T.U.F.F.'s secret weapons that could destroy Petropolis! Will Dudley find out the truth and find the real kitty? Or will it be to late to save Petropolis? *Was orignally called Kitty Two Faced
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a remake of the story I made a couple of months ago. I thought I remake it because it had a whole lot of spelling errors and it had a good topic. Hope you enjoy!**

On a cold evening in the city of Petropolis just outside of the jail, two figures were seen jumping off a building. As the landed they were shown to be non other than Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe.

"Ah fresh air. Much better than dat jail smell….wouldn't you agree Rabies?" Catastrophe said to her partner in her Russian accent.

"Ja Catastrophe Darlink" Rabies agreed with the same accent.

"Darlink? Hmm I like the sound of dat!" Catastrophe said.

"Let us get out of here before we are spotted, no?" Rabies asked before walking away.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said walking behind him.

The next day at T.U.F.F. headquarters everyone was doing their daily duties.

"Agents! Listen up, we just got intel!" The Chief barked suddenly through his giant monitor.

"What's up Chief?" Kitty Katswell asked him.

"The Chameleon is at the Petropolis bakery stealing cakes and brownies!"

Oh no the horror! We have to catch that fiend!" Dudley Puppy cried.

"Don't worry Chief, we'll stop him" Kitty said striking a pose.

"And while you th-th-there, pick up some fudgey brownies. There my f-f-favortie!" Keswick said licking his lips.

Dudley and Kitty ran over to the transportal pipes and flew all the way down inside the T.U.F.F. mobile. Kitty punched the gas and they sped off. As they were driving they suddenly pulled up to the bakery and saw the Chameleon running out with arm loads of bags.

"Hold it right there Chameleon!" Dudley said.

The Chameleon looked up to see the T.U.F.F. duo standing before him. "Uh these aren't bags filled with cakes and brownies…No! It's my laundry?" The Chameleon lied.

"You get your laundry from a bakery?" Dudley asked.

"Uh what can I say? I want my clothes to smell sweet." Chameleon said. Kitty and Dudley exchanged glances.

"I didn't even know you wore clothes" Kitty said.

"Okay okay you got me!" he said and dropped the bags and suddenly turned into a large tube of frosting. "How about a fresh coat of sugar frosting?" he asked.

"Oooh right here! Me, me, me, I want some!" Dudley exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Dudley? Blast him!" Kitty said and fired her heat gun at Chameleon. "Whoa, whoa careful I'll explode when in contact with heat!" The Chameleon cried before he exploded.

"Eww this Chameleon frosting taste disgusting!" Dudley said spitting.

Kitty rolled her eyes sighing. Soon after putting (what was left) of the Chameleon in jail, the T.U.F.F. duo were back driving in the T.U.F.F. mobile.

"Nice work on blowing up the Chameleon Kitty!" Dudley exclaimed sticking his head out the window then turning to her. "How did you know to use a heat gun?"

"Easy" Kitty said turning to him then back to the road. "I knew that if the Chameleon was doing something with cakes then he'll eventually turn into frosting that can't take heat!"

"Oh…speaking of frosting there's still some in your hair. Here I'll get it for you" Dudley said and started licking her head.

"Ew Dudley get off me!" Kitty cried pushing him away.

"Hmm you know the frosting taste a lot better on you." he said.

"Huh?" Kitty said.

"What?" Dudley said suddenly feeling awkward. Kitty turned away confused. "Hey Kitty are you feeling just as awkward as I am?" Dudley said before the Chief popped up in a large hologram.

"Whoa Chief, minimize that thing before I crash!" Kitty said jerking the wheel.

"Whoops sorry agent Katswell. You know I'm not good with this size thing."

"What's up Chief?" Dudley asked him.

"We just got intel that Bird Brain and his annoying flying sidekick are stealing kites from a local kite competition at the park. Get there asap!" Chief answered.

"A-A-Aw bu I wanted my fudgey b-b-brownies1" Keswick whined in the background.

"Well too bad. And you already had enough!" The Chief yelled as it showed Keswick covered in fudge.

"Oh r-r-right." Keswick said before the screen cut off.

"Ugh okay, next stop Petropolis Park!" Kitty said and sped to the park.

"What do you mean you need to have a real kite ID?" Bird Brain cried to the Park guard holding loads of kites.

"Because sir…I'm pretty sure your not Susie Fisherman from Market city." The guard said.

"Okay what if I told you I stole kites and this ID? Then will you let me leave!" Bird Brain asked.

"No sir then I'll have to call the police and they'll write you up for robbery and for disturbing a public affair." The guard said impatiently.

"Come on guard man…work with me here!"

"Tell him you need it Bird Brain! Tell him this could help you fly!" His sidekick Zippy said

. "Silence you! I tell him what I want to tell him" Bird Brain exclaimed.

"Look sir either you give those kids their kites back or I call security" The guard said with a walkie talkie in his hand.

"Don't worry we go them," Kitty said as she and her partner jumped out of the mobile.

"Uh oh, its those annoying T.U.F.F. agents!" Bird Brain said and quickly tied the kites around him. "I regret nothing!" he cried and started to fly away.

"Your doing it Bird Brain! Your really flying!" Zippy said flying next to him.

"Way to point out the obvious Zippy!" Bird Brain said. "So long T.U.F.F. Agents!" he said and laughed evilly as he floated away.

"Hurry Dudley we've got to stop them!" Kitty said

"I'm way ahead of ya Kitty!" Dudley said as he flipped in the air and suddenly landed in a tree. "Man that is some strong wind!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dudley focus!" Kitty yelled to him. "Right" he said and started to take aim on Bird Brain. He fired his ray gun it hit straight through the kites.

"Oh so close" Bird Brain said before he fell all the way down into a bush.

Dudley jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Bird Brain. "Your going to jail Bird Brain!" Dudley said handcuffing him.

"Nice work Dudley" Kitty said walking next to him and high fived her partner.

Don't worry Bird Brain, you'll really fly one day!" Zippy said.

"Ugh stop mocking me Zippy" Bird Brain said.

Later on the duo were back at T.U.F.F headquarters and were being praised for their good work.

"Good work Agents Katswell and Puppy." The Chief said.

"Y-Y-Yeah another day of catching criminals I-I-is finally done. Now we can g-g-go back home!" Keswick stuttered and picked up his stuff.

"Not yet" Chief said jumping up on Keswick's head. "I've just received intel that Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe escaped from jail last night."

"Well where are they now Chief?" Kitty asked.

"We don't know, so we're going to need you two agents to search for clues at the Petropolis jail." Chief said.

"Oh boy we're going to jail!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Uh Dudley that's not a good thing. Jail is bad!" Kitty told him.

"Oh really?" he said stupidly. "Well then I'm not going and you can't make me!" Dudley said crossing his arms.

Kitty rolled her eyes and took out a tennis ball. "You want the ball Dudley? Well go fetch it! It flew in the T.U.F.F. mobile!" Kitty exclaimed and pretended to throw it. Dudley jumped happily and ran all the way to the T.U.F.F. mobile.

"Where's the ball? Where's the ball?" he said running around in circles. Kitty got in the car next to him.

"Kitty! Where is the ball?" Dudley yelled grabbing her shirt.

"Oh you mean this ball?" Kitty said smirking and held up the tennis ball.

"Awwww mannn!" Dudley cried as they drove to the Petropolis jail.

"I don't know what happened" The jail guard said scratching his head. "The jail cell looks normal. No giant hole, fake bar picture or anything else!" the jail guard said.

"Don't worry sir, my partner and I will help you find out how Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe escaped." Kitty said and turned to Dudley. "Dudley let's split up-"Kitty said before she was interrupted by Dudley.

"You want to split up? But I thought we were doing so well together! I was even going to tell you that I sort of-" Dudley said before Kitty placed a hand over his mouth.

"I mean split up by looking in different places!" she said and took her hand away.

"Oh…I knew that!" Dudley lied.

"What did you say you were going to tell me?" Kitty asked.

"Huh? Oh NOTHING! I mean just that I should stay to look in the cell and you look somewhere else…" Dudley said sweating.

"Oh uhm alright. Call me when you find something." she said pointing to her wrist watch and left.

"Whew that was close! Good thing I was able to think up something before I said it… I'm so smart!" Dudley exclaimed and then tripped over a pipe. He stood up holding his head and noticed a crack in the ground. "Hmm?" Dudley said and started digging through it. He then came across a giant cave.

"Woah Rabies and Catastrophe must have went through here!" Dudley said and went through here!" Dudley said and went inside. He saw a ladder and climbed it. After some time of climbing, he hit his head on something in front of him.

"Ouch!" he cried rubbing his head and opened it. "He climbed out and realized he was on the roof. "So that's it!" Dudley exclaimed snapping his fingers.

"They climbed through that tunnel thingy and jumped down from the roof…I gotta tell Kitty!" But noticed his wrist watch was gone. "Oh no! I must have left it back in the jail cell!" Dudley cried and ran over to the edge. "I can get there faster by jumping off and landing in front of the jail!" He took a step back and ran full speed, jumping off the edge. "Hi Gee Geeee ohhhhh no bad idea!" he screamed and landed on his stomach.

"Good thing this old lady was here to break my fall!" Dudley said and picked up the pedestrian.

"I'm not an old lady you idiot! I'm a villain escaping the prison who now has to go to a hospital!" the unknown villain said. "Thanks a lot!" he said and limped off.

"Your welcome" Dudley said stupidly and ran back into the jail.

Kitty was walking down the jail hallway when she suddenly saw a familiar face.

"Well well well if it isn't Kitty Katswell." The Chameleon said as he was sitting by the bars completely back to normal.

"Agent Katswell is here? Lemme see" Snaptrap said moving up to the bars.

"Snaptrap?" Kitty said.

"Yeah, I got caught for destroying some kids Mac and Cheese lunch. I was doing him a favor! Don't you know how much sugar they put in cheese?" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Ugh enough with the cheese talk!" The Chameleon shouted. "This guy is worse than me, and that's saying something!"

"Hey Kitty! I found a clue." Dudley said running up to her and dropped to the ground.

"Dudley are you okay?" Kitty asked kneeling next to him.

"Yeah I-I'm just….really tired!" he said out of breath.

"Well isn't this a reunion?" Snaptrap said.

Dudley got up and took a huge breath. "I found how Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe got out! They dug a tunnel which led to the roof and they jumped off of it and ran away. I tried that but then I fell on this villain that I thought was an old lady!" Dudley said and held up the squished guy. "Uh I kind of fell on him again as I was coming back…" he said.

Kitty gave a disgusted look.

"Wow maybe we should try that tunnel thing Chameleon, hurry up and turn into a shovel!" Snaptrap said pointing at the Chameleon.

"Help me…" he said pushing against the bars.

"Uh come on Dudley let's get back to T.U.F.F." Kitty said and pushed him toward the exit.

"Well we now know how they escaped thanks to Agent Puppy but where are they?" The Chief said once they arrived and told them the news.

"I don't know Chief. They can't be far right?" Kitty asked.

"Who knows where they are!" The Chief cried and hopped away.

Meanwhile in a abandoned warehouse, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were busy hiding from the T.U.F.F. agents.

"How long will we hidink from the those T.U.F.F. agents Catastrophe?" Rabies asked his partner.

"Just long enough tell we can come up with a plan Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said as she paced back and forth. "But before we go out, we need a disguise, no?" Catastrophe asked.

"Ja! But what will our disguise be darlink?" Rabies asked. "Hmm I've got it!" she said and left. A few seconds later she came back holding a razor.

"What are doink with dat?" Rabies asked.

"Oh you'll see" Catastrophe said and started to shave her goatee. Rabies watched in awe as the pieces fell to the ground.

"Ah and one more thing." She said and took off her eye patch.

"You took off your eye patch and shaved your goatee Catastrophe!" Rabies said shocked.

"Ja I know this. But look at me now and tell me who I look like." Catastrophe said to him.

"Hmm you look like…T.U.F.F. Agent Kitty Katswell!" Rabies said shocked.

"Ja that's the idea darlink. Now with this disguise I can pretend to be Agent Katswell and steal all da T.U.F.F. spy secrets and their weapons!" Catastrophe then placed a hand on her newly shaved chin.

"Now what will your disguise be Rabies?" she asked.

"Oh no! You are not shavink my goatee!" He said covering his chin.

"Alright alright, I will keep you the same, no? Then you can still be bad and rob and whatever." Catastrophe said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, I like that plan Catastrophe darlink" Rabies agreed.

"Okayith. That T.U.F.F. wont know what hit them!" Catastrophe said and started laughing evilly and Dr. Rabies soon joined in.

**Well that was the end of chapter one. How will T.U.F.F. figure this one out? And what was Dudley going to say to Kitty? Find out in Chapter 2, coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, here's chapter two of Kitty Two Faced!**

**Before we start I'd liked to thank Homeydaclown again for letting me use his**

**interpretation** **of how Madame Catastrophe and Dr. Rabies talk.**

**Let us begin!**

It was a warm morning in the city of Petropolis and Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were getting ready to start on their diabolical plan.

"Okayith I'm readky, how do I look?" Catastrophe asked her partner, posing. She had on Kitty's dark blue suit and white boots.

"You look like Kitty. Where did you get dat stuff?" Rabies asked her.

"From da Secret Agency Inc. Clothes Store! I even got da white headband." She said slipping it on her head.

"Okayith let us get going darlink, no?" Dr. Rabies said hoping into their black corvette.

"Nice car." Catastrophe said hoping in beside him.

"I know, I stole it!" Rabies said and they both laughed evilly as they drove away.

"Hurry Dudley! Snaptrap is getting away!" Kitty said to Dudley as they chased after the villain Snaptrap along with his sidekicks.

"Snaptrap unhand those cheese sprays!" Dudley yelled to Snaptrap..

"Never! If I can't have them, no one can!" he yelled back.

"Wait a minute Dudley I got a plan!" Kitty said stopping.

"Hey Snaptrap! You forgot one!" Dudley said holding up a can of cheese spray.

"Huh? Oh. Larry must have dropped it. Nice going Larry! Now I have to walk all the way over there just to get one can of cheese spray." Snaptrap said giving Larry a look and walked to Dudley. "Thank you Agent Puppy. That was nice." Snaptrap said taking the can.

"Oh but this won't be!" Kitty said suddenly behind Snaptrap. She took the can and aimed it at him.

"Ahhh!" Snaptrap screamed and Kitty shot the cheese spray in his open mouth. He swallowed it and started to swell up like a hot air balloon. "Ugh me and my big mouth…I blame Larry!" Snaptrap said pointing an accusing finger at Larry.

"But I didn't do anything!" Larry cried.

"Oh you'll be doing something once I dump you in the shark tank!" Snaptrap exclaimed and pressed a button on his remote.

Suddenly a giant hole appeared under Larry and a huge shark came up. He screamed as the shark took him in his mouth and disappeared back underwater. Snaptrap fell over due to him being so overweight which caused the cheese spray cans to fall out of his hands. Kitty and Dudley handcuffed him as well as the others and took them back to jail.

"I will now plot my revenge!" Snaptrap cried as the jail doors closed in front of him.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dudley said rolling his eyes.

Back at T.U.F.F. everything was back to normal.

"Keswick, did you bring back our food?" The Chief asked Keswick as he jumped on the large lunch table.

"Y-Y-Yeah Chief. Its tuna salad with cheese, pickles and sp-sp-spaghetti!" Keswick said pouring out the sandwiches from his bag. All the T.U.F.F. agents gave a look of disgust.

"Yuck, who would eat this stuff?" Kitty whispered to Dudley.

"Oh don't talk Agent Katswell, you're the one that brings fish doughnuts!" The Chief exclaimed.

"Oh come on guys what ever happened to not knocking it over until you forget your house keys! And then you cant get in your house and you break the window to get to your room but your mom thinks you're a burglar so she calls the cops and hits you with your favorite bat…come to think of it, I still haven't gotten that back!" Dudley said before everyone gave him weird looks.

"Dudley I think your thinking of the phrase, don't knock it tell you try it." Kitty pointed out.

"Oh really that's how its suppose to go? I had no idea, Oh! I lost my train of thought" Dudley said and suddenly started to daydream, with his tongue

"Okay…" The Chief said with a weird look as he saw a strand of drool fall from Dudley's mouth.

"Let's just try the sandwiches I mean they can't be that bad right?" Chief said picking one up.

The others exchanged looks but picked up their own sandwich. They each took a bite and their eyes started to water. Chief was the first one to spit it out.

"Ahh my tiny tongue! Its burning!" The Chief said running around in circles with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Why Keswick this sandwich is delicious!" Dudley lied turning green.

"Dudley your green!" Kitty said to him.

"I am? Uh going down!" he said before fainting. The other T.U.F.F. agents started fainting or spitting smoke from their mouths.

"What's w-w-wrong with you guys? Don't you like my sandwiches?" Keswick asked with sadness in his eyes.

"Uh yeah Keswick" Kitty said with a hand over her mouth to keep from gagging. "Everyone is just so amazed by your uh cooking that their fainting and spitting smoke!"

"Kitty's right this food is totally _not_ gross and poisonous!" Chief exclaimed jumping from the table. "And if excuse me I'm going to get my stomach pumped, I mean!…Go uh golfing" he said hurrying away.

"W-W-Well if you guys like my sandwiches so m-m-much, you'll love what I made for d-d-dessert!" Keswick said. As soon as he said that, everyone (that didn't faint) fainted. "Woah you g-g-guys must really like my c-c-cooking!" Keswick said happily.

Hours later after everyone went "golfing". they were back at T.U.F.F. protecting Petropolis from evil.

"Okay so we break it to Keswick easy. He can't cook and never will be able to!" The Chief had said to Dudley and Kitty.

"Right, I don't think I've tasted anything more horrible." Kitty confessed.

"Well I'll give you some points for those cookies you made before." Chief exclaimed.

"Hey!" Kitty said putting on her hips.

"You know he's right Kitty" Dudley told her. Kitty shot him a look. Dudley laughed nervously.

"T.U.F.F. agents w-w-we've just received intel!" Keswick said running up to them.

"What is is Keswick?" The Chief said jumping on Dudley's head.

"I've got a report saying that Dr. Rabies w-w-was stealing from a local antique s-s-store!" Keswick finished.

"Don't worry Keswick we're on it!" Dudley said striking a pose.

"Hey! That was my line Dudley." Kitty pouted.

"But you always get to say that!" Dudley protested.

"Alright fine. Let's go" Kitty said and they ran to the T.U.F.F. mobile.

…

"Give me that vase right there too!" Dr. Rabies said to a store clerk with a ray gun to his head. He slowly grabbed the vase and handed it to Rabies.

"Drop the vase Rabies!" Dudley said as he and Kitty stood in the doorway.

"No way this is an antique! I'm not goink to just drop it!" Rabies exclaimed.

"Oh well I didn't mean like literally drop it 'cuz someone would have had to pay for it and it wouldn't have been me!" Dudley exclaimed putting his hands up in protest.

"So Rabies, I see your partner in crime isn't with you. What happened?" Kitty asked smirking.

"Dats none of your business Agent Katswell! I can commit crime with and without her!" Rabies said with the ray gun pointed at them.

"Speakink of partners, I thought you'd be with yours by now!" Rabies said.

"What?" Kitty and Dudley said and looked at each other then quickly looked away.

"Uh let's stay on topic here" Kitty said.

"Ja!" Rabies said and fired his ray gun at them. The T.U.F.F. duo quickly dodged out of the way.

"Haha!" Rabies laughed evilly before throwing the bag of antiques at them.

"Uh oh Dudley get ready to catch!" Kitty said to her partner.

"Catch? I love catching!" Dudley said excitedly and leaped in the air. Both Kitty and Rabies watched as he caught every single one.

"Tada!" Dudley said landing with them in his arms.

"Good work Dudley!" Kitty said happily.

"Thanks I practiced" Dudley said to her.

"Well let us see how well you practiced, how do you Americans say…Dodgeball!" Dr. Rabies said as he fires several shots at Dudley.

"Uh oh!" Dudley said and quickly dodged them.

Kitty watched until she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she said turning around and gasped. "Madame Catastrophe?" Kitty said shocked.

"Ah ah ah shhh, cant have you blowink my cover, no?" Catastrophe said and threw sleeping powder in her face.

Kitty coughed and suddenly felt exhausted. She fell to the ground and was asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile Dudley was still avoiding Rabies ray gun shots. "Had enough Agent Puppy?" Rabies called out to him.

"No way Rabies! Infact…" Dudley said and flipped in the air and took out his own ray gun. The antiques landed in a neat stack in front and behind Rabies trapping him in a square.

"Now how do you like it?" Dudley asked him.

"You forgot one thing." Rabies said and flipped out the square and landed in front of Dudley.

"This will hurt…very much, no?" Rabies said with the ray gun to his head.

"No!" Dudley cried.

"Don't worry Dudley I got Rabies!" said a voice and the figure jumped in front of him. "Kitty! You came just in time, good thing because I was a goner!" Dudley said.

"Kitty" punched Rabies and he fell to the ground.

"Prepare to be stopped Rabies" "Kitty" said winking. Rabies winked back. She pretended to shoot him with a blaster.

"Ow, you have got me Agent Katswell! I guess I'm off to jail now!" Rabies said and "Kitty" handcuffed him.

"Go ahead and wait in the car Dudley, this wont take long" "Kitty" said to Dudley.

"Roger that!" Dudley said and flipped backwards all the way to the T.U.F.F. mobile.

"Nice work darlink. Though you could have done better when I pretended to blast you. "Kitty" (Catastrophe) said to Rabies taking his handcuffs off.

"I am a villain not an actor." Rabies said shrugging.

"Here are da antiques, I took them when da mutt wasn't lookink."

Catastrophe said handing him the bag.

"Good. I'll be around later." Rabies said kissing her cheek.

Catastrophe walked over to the T.U.F.F. mobile and noticed Dudley in the passengers seat. "Oh you can drive Dudley, I will sit in passenger" she said.

"Wow really? But you rarely let me drive anymore since I always crash The T.U.F.F. mobile! You said because I cause to many accidents and we cant keep sneaking the Chief's insurance money to pay for the damages!" Dudley exclaimed.

"No it is okayith. Go 'head and drive. I am sure you not dat bad of a driver" Catastrophe said pushing Dudley to the drivers seat.

"Oh boy! Hey you sound different Kitty, did you catch a cold or something?" Dudley asked.

"Uh no I am fine. I just had the sudden urge to talk in a Russian accent!" Catastrophe said laughing nervously.

"Oh ok cool." Dudley said and started up the engine.

"To T.U.F.F.!" he cried and accidentally stepped on the reverse petal sending it backwards into the Antique Store. The owner came out and fell to his knees.

"Nooo!' he sobbed.

"Uh oh we better head to the bank and get those tiny checks!" Dudley said and sped away.

**That's the end of Chapter 2! it's a little shorter than Chapter 1 but just as good! Hoped you liked it and I hope you review too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay finally Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!**

After the duo recently fought with Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe was able to disguise herself as Kitty Katswell without Dudley knowing it and now the "T.U.F.F. duo" were on their way back to T.U.F.F.

"Man I am starving, I could just eat a horse!" Dudley exclaimed. "Don't tell Agent Sea Biscuit I said that."

"Well why didn't you eat anythink?" Catastrophe asked in a almost bored tone.

"Don't you remember? Keswick made those nasty sandwiches!" Dudley said and suddenly started sniffing. "My canine smell senses are tingling! I smell chili dogs!" Dudley said and stepped on the gas.

A couple of seconds later, they were outside of a restaurant. Dudley was jumping up and down excitedly, giggling with glee.

"Dudley it is just food! No need to get worked over it." Catastrophe said crossing her arms. Dudley gasped.

"Just food!? Food is the most wonderful thing ever known to man! Well uh animals. In fact I feel a song coming on!" Dudley exclaimed and ripped of his shirt showing a tux and black hat. Somewhere close by background music started to play and dancers started coming out.

"No! No singink!" Catastrophe yelled and pulled Dudley away. "Just hurry and get your food" she said impatiently.

"Okay" Dudley said wearing his normal black shirt. They sat at a table next to the window and Catastrophe just started out of it. Dudley stuffed a fourth chili dog in his mouth and noticed.

"Hey Kitty are you okay? You seem I don't know…down!" Dudley asked her. Catastrophe looked at him and sighed.

"I'm fine Agent…I mean Dudley" she said and looked back out the window.

"You don't look okay, how about a chili dog?" Dudley asked.

"Uh no. I've seen da way you eat those thinks and its disgustink" Catastrophe said shaking her head.

"Hey don't knock it tell it fry's your hand or something." Dudley said confused.

"You mean, don't knock it tell you try it?" Catastrophe asked.

"Yeah, see I knew you didn't forget!" Dudley then took a chili dog and handed it to her.

"Please, please, please Kitty? Please try it!" Dudley pleaded showing his puppy eyes. Catastrophe tried to ignore him but it didn't work.

"Fine! Ugh you and Rabies do dat same trick!" she said taking if from him.

"Huh?" Dudley asked.

"Nothink" Catastrophe said and took a bite. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she had a huge smile on her face. "Wow dat chili dog taste really good! Not like Russian food I usually have." Dudley smiled back at her.

"I knew you would like it Kitty!"

Suddenly a huge hologram of the Chief appeared in front of them. "Agents Kastwell and Puppy!" he barked.

"What is it Chief?" Dudley asked.

"The Chameleon just escaped from jail and he's at the Petropolis Candy Shop, hurry and catch him!" he said.

"That is an exception Chief, no?" Catastrophe asked.

"Uh…yes?" The Chief said confused.

"Wow Kitty I never heard that one!" Dudley said.

"Its uh another expression I learned from uh when I was in secret agent school!" she lied.

"Let's go get that Chameleon, Hi Ge Ge!" Dudley shouted and grabbed Catastrophe running away.

"Haha kids fear me!" The Chameleon said to some small children at the Candy Shop.

"Behold my true powers! Eat me and have a four out of seventeenth chance of getting cavities!" he said laughing evilly.

The kids just started at him.

"What? You don't like candy or something. Well how about a very unhealthy piece of candy cane!" he said changing to a large candy cane. "It is also a crime because you would only eat them during the holidays!"

The kids exchanged glances and threw their candy at the Chameleon.

"Ow, ohh hey watch it!" he cried as a sudden wave of sugar filled treats covered him.

Suddenly Dudley and Catastrophe barged in through the door with their blasters out.

"Freeze uh Chameleon?" Dudley said seeing the Chameleon underneath piles of candy.

"These kids are more clever than me!" he said.

The kids cheered happily and started to eat the pile. The Chameleon scrambled to get out was soon faced with handcuffs and was taken to jail.

"Well that was easy" Catastrophe said once they left the jail and were back T.U.F.F. mobile.

"Ya I guess so. But I was hoping to beat some bad guy butt!" Dudley said kicking the air.

"Hmm" Catastrophe said.

"Whoops! I forgot I had to go to my moms house. She's making meatloaf casserole!" Dudley exclaimed licking his lips.

Dudley stopped the car outside of his and his moms house. Peg saw them through the window and walked outside.

"Oh hi Dudley. You've made it! And uh hi Misty." she said to them.

"Its Cata-I mean Kitty!" Catastrophe said nervously.

"Hey mom, did you make the food yet!?" Dudley asked.

"Yep I just finished!" she said and Dudley ran full speed into the house. Peg smiled as Catastrophe shrugged her shoulders.

"So…" Peg said as they all sat at dinner table eating their meals. "Are you two together now or what? It'll be nice to see some Doggy-Kitty kids runnin' around here." Peg said and it suddenly became awkward.

Dudley spat out his food. "Mom! We are just partners!" Dudley said looking away. "And all of that wouldn't happen until later. And I don't mean us! Just like uh…tell her Kitty!" He said gesturing to her.

Catastrophe suddenly seemed amused and smiled. "Dudley is right" she said. "That will not be for now at least. Hopefully we can find a house by then and then we can consider, right Dudley?" "Kitty" asked him.

"Yeah find a- wait what?!" Dudley said looking at her in shock.

"I knew it!" Peg said proudly. "I'm going to make cookies to celebrate. Mitty want to help me?" Peg asked and left for the kitchen. Catastrophe was about to leave when she felt Dudley grabbing her arm.

"Uh Kitty did you mean all that stuff?" He asked nervously.

"No I was just, how do you say…pullink your leg!" Catastrophe said laughing some.

"Oh phew" Dudley said wiping sweat from his head. "Cause I thought…uh never mind!" Dudley said. Catastrophe saw a small shade of pink appear on Dudley's cheeks.

"You thought what?" Catastrophe said moving closer to his face.

"Ah nothing!" Dudley said and ran away to another room.

"Hmm" Catastrophe said with a smirk thinking to herself.

"Bye Dudley! Bye Misty! Stay out of trouble and Dudley when you come back you better clean up your room this time!" Peg yelled as the duo started to leave.

Dudley smiled nervously. "Okay mom I will!" he yelled back. "I know, I know I need my own place." Dudley said hoping in the passengers seat.

"Mhmm" Catastrophe said agreeing and drove away.

Back at T.U.F.F. everything was going normally. Catastrophe sat at Kitty's desk pretending to do work.

"Okayith let's see what secrets Katswell has on her computer." She scrolled through some files until she spotted one labeled, **Secret T.U.F.F. Secrets! **"Ah here we go…" she said and started to click on it.

"Hey Kitty! Dudley screamed coming out of nowhere making Catastrophe jump from her seat.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed with her hair standing up on its ends.

"The Chief just called us for an emergency meeting." Dudley told her.

"Ugh fine" She said fixing her hair with her cat comb.

"Agents! We've got word from the Petropolis jail that Dr. Rabies somehow never actually went to jail!" The Chief said with his giant monitor above him. "And now no one knows where he is!"

"That sounds serious Chief!" Dudley said.

"It is Agent Puppy. Since we don't know where he is, we can't keep track of all the evil things he's possibly doing!" Chief said hoping on the desk.

"Its kind of l-l-like a game of hide and seek!" Keswick said walking up to the table.

"I love that game! And fetch!" Dudley said excitedly.

"I think everyone should turn in for the night. We've got more evil to stop tomorrow. Which is when the sun comes back up" Chief said with tiny bags in his hands.

"Hey Chief, you finally learned to tell time!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Yep. Except I can't tell if getting two hours a sleep is good or bad. Or how long a hour even is!" Chief said and fell wearily to the floor, falling asleep.

"I guess I'll be t-t-taking the Chief home again." Keswick sighed, holding the Chief and his tiny car in his webbed paws. "S-S-See you tomorrow!" Keswick said waving to Dudley and Catastrophe.

"I'm leaving too. I still have to clean my room or else my mom will have a cow. And I mean it! It's really weird." Dudley exclaimed.

"Alright" Catastrophe said as they went their separate ways. _"I may have not gotten those secrets yet but soon I will and T.U.F.F. will pay for their good actions!" _She said in her head and smiled evilly.

Meanwhile Kitty woke up in a room full of darkness. She was tied to a chair and a single light bulb was above her head. She blinked her eyes rapidly so they could adjust to the darkness.

"Well well, well, look who is awake." A voice said Kitty looked up to see Dr. Rabies smirking at her.

"Dr. Rabies!" Kitty said and suddenly remembered what happened earlier at the Antique Store. "Where is Madame Catastrophe?" she asked with her fists clinched.

"You wont have to worry about her. You should be worried about your precious T.U.F.F. and the whole Petropolis!"

Kitty struggled to get out of her ropes.

"That wont work. Those ropes have steel in them. Have a good time Agent Katswell!" Rabies said laughing evilly and left the room.

"I've got to warn Dudley!" she said and tried to open her wrist communicator. "Ugh its no use!" Kitty said feeling hopeless. She looked at the bright light bulb above her and tried to think of a plan.

"Maybe I could kick down the light bulb and start a fire…wait I might get burned. Or I could pretend to be really sick and…! No not it." Kitty sighed loudly. "I wonder how T.U.F.F. is doing without me. Do they even know I'm gone? Does Dudley?" Kitty wondered out loud.

"No matter how much I hate it…I wouldn't mind if Dudley blew something up in my face right about now. Its better than sitting here trapped." Kitty said sadly. She sat for what seemed like hours until she finally fell asleep.

**Well did you like it? Review! More KittyXDudley stuff coming up soon too. Plus a lot of drama and suspense!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Chapter 4 is up! Hope you enjoy this one since it might be a little different than the other ones because I just started re-writing it.**

The next day at T.U.F.F., all the agents were either busy working on their assignments, or making paper airplanes. Catastrophe was busy reading a magazine called, Evil Cat Fashions.

"Agent Katswell, where is Agent Puppy?" The Chief asked Catastrophe.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you askink me?" Catastrophe asked.

"Uh because he is your partner!" Chief responded and jumped on her shoulder. Catastrophe cringed.

"I am guessink he just overslept…" She said, taking the Chief off of her shoulder and onto the desk. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a screech.

"SORRY I'M LATE CHIEF, I OVERSLEPT!" Dudley yelled.

"Told you" Catastrophe said, rolling her eyes.

"Its about time Agent Puppy!" Chief said and jumped on his shoulder instead. "Now I can finally tell you guys what I need you to do."

"We're on it Chief!" Dudley saluted.

"Good. I need you two to go down to the Petropolis library. They're having a book signing there and I need you to get my book signed by J.K. Roaring asap!" He's my favorite author! Plus I need you to buy me the next issue of Kissy Kissy Pointless Love Stories for Fleas!" Chief barked and then covered his mouth. "Uh I mean, the War of 1812! Yeah, I like death! Not romance nonsense." Chief lied.

"But no seriously, could you get that romance novel." Chief whispered to Catastrophe.

"Yeah, yeah okayith!" She said annoyed.

"Don't worry Chief, we'll be there quicker than you can say , Hi Ge Ge!" Dudley said, saying his catchphrase and pulled Catastrophe with him towards the T.U.F.F. mobile.

Dudley and Catastrophe finally arrived at the Petropolis Library a few minutes later.

"Okay Kitty, let's hurry up and get Chiefs book signed so we can go back and watch he new episode of Quacky!" Dudley said excitedly.

"Why do you even like that show? Can't you see it is a scam! Plus da guys are just criminals! I mean I should know because I am one-I mean I've seen them in jail!" Catastrophe exclaimed quickly wondering if he had heard her but he didn't.

Dudley gasped dramatically. "Kitty! I don't even know you anymore." He said pointing a finger at her.

"You use to love Quacky and his sidekick the sharing moose!"

Catastrophe shrugged. "Oh well, things change. Let us just get back to this book sighnink, no?" She asked, pushing him towards the door.

_The faster we get through with this, the faster I'll be able to hack the T.U.F.F. Secrets file _Catastrophe said in her head as she smirked evilly.

Inside the library was full of young children and their parents. Some were checking out books while others were browsing on the computers.

"Look Kitty! Its J.K. Roaring!" Dudley cried and pointed to a lion wearing a long purple coat, sitting at a desk. He was busy signing a persons book.

"I'll get the book signed and you can get those romance books for the Chief!" Dudley said and ran off to get in line.

Catastrophe snorted. "Some mission!" She said and walked toward the romance section of the library. She finally saw the books Chief requested and picked them up. "Who actually reads these thinks? She whispers.

Catastrophe was bout to leave when she heard the sound of her communicator go off.

"Kitty Katswell here." She said giving her fake name.

Catastrophe, it is me." Dr. Rabies said on the other line.

"Oh. What is it Rabies?" Catastrophe asked.

"Have you gotten the secret weapon yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Catastrophe whispered.

"Well what is takink so long?" Dr. Rabies asked.

"It is not easy like you think it is Rabies!" Catastrophe whispered a little loud.

"What is so hard about hackink a computer? A ten year old can do it!" Rabies replied.

"It is impossible to find somethink when you have an annoyink dog on your back, a tiny flea forcink you to do stupid thinks and a borink platypus-dog geek!" Catastrophe cried and realized everyone was staring at her.

"Uhm. I will call you back." She said and pressed the end button.

"Wait-" Dr. Rabies said but was cut off. Catastrophe sighed.

"KITTY!" Dudley yelled suddenly, nearly scaring the evil out of Catastrophe.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"I got J.K.'s signature! Now that I think about it, it just looks like a bunch of scribbles…" Dudley exclaimed. "Hey are you okay?" Dudley asked, seeing Catastrophe shaking.

"I'm. Fine." She said, trying to restrain herself form choking him.

"Oh great! Let's hurry up and leave so we can watch Quacky!"

After they checked out, they both about to leave the library until they heard an evil chuckle.

"Uhm Kitty? Did you just hear an evil chuckle?" Dudley asked.

Catastrophe was about to reply until the books in her arms started to shake.

"Ah!" She cried out in panic and threw the books to the ground.

Suddenly all the books started to shake and people started to scream.

"Uh, what's going on!?" Dudley cried.

"Ahaha!." The evil chuckling started to become louder as a figure appeared in front of Dudley and Catastrophe.

"J.K. Roaring! Thank goodness you're here!" Dudley said. "Something really weird is happening to the books you just signed us!"

"You fool!" J.K. Roaring said. "I'm doing this!"

Screams erupted as J.K. Roarings signatures started to peel off the citizens books and into the air. The citizens tried to escape from them but the signatures had blocked the door.

"There is no where to escape!" J.K. Roaring said and started to laughing evilly as the signatures wrapped around the citizens as well as Dudley and Madame Catastrophe. They watched as J.K. Roaring started to fly above the ground.

"He is just like a magic wizard of somethink!" Catastrophe said.

"Just like the character in his book, Perry Potter!" Dudley said pointing to the fallen book on the ground.

"Maybe…" Catastrophe thought out loud.

"What is it Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"If he and that Potter person are wizards, then we can find a way to stop him! Maybe like usink a spell!" Catastrophe said.

"Hey, you're right! Gosh Kitty, you're so smart! That's one of the many things I like about you." Dudley said.

"Huh?" Catastrophe asked confused.

"Uh I mean, look! There's a spell book right underneath that table over here!" Dudley said quickly.

"You are not lyink! I see it too!" Catastrophe said happily.

"Oh there really is a spell book over there? I was just trying to cover what I said earlier about you being smart and how its only one of the many things I like about you and boy is it really starting to get awkward!" Dudley blushed.

Catastrophe rolled her eyes and did a back flip toward the table. J.K. Roaring saw this and commanded his signatures after her.

"Uh oh, I'll save you Kitty!" Dudley said and grabbed a book with his mouth and threw it toward the moving signatures. Luckily the book stopped the signatures from getting to Catastrophe. J.K. Roaring growled at this.

"Get him!" He said and pointed to Dudley.

"Whoa!" Dudley said and quickly ran away.

Catastrophe scanned the open book, franticly looking for something to stop J.K. Roaring.

"Uh Kitty! It would be a really good time to use one of those spells!" Dudley cried before entangled in the signatures.

"I'm tryink!" Catastrophe said angrily. She searched until she saw one titled, 'How to stop a wizard.'

"Oh." Catastrophe said rolling her eyes for maybe the third time that day.

"Ugh!" Dudley groaned as the signatures started to squeeze around him tightly.

J.K. Roaring was laughing in victory as he hovered over the terrified citizens.

"Hey J.K.!" Catastrophe cried.

He stopped laughing and turned towards her. "What?" He asked.

"Can you please sign my book. Y'know before you take us over?" Catastrophe asked.

"Uhm. Sure what the heck!" J.K. said and picked up the book next to her. "Who should I make this out to?" He asked.

"Just say, Wizard Wizard is a pest, send that magician back to his nest! No one will take a second look once he is trapped back into his magic book!" Catastrophe chanted.

"Okay…Wiz-Wait a minute!" J.K. Roaring cried before he started to disappear into the book. The magic signatures also disappeared, freeing Catastrophe, Dudley and the citizens.

"Yay!" They cheered.

Catastrophe got up from the ground and people rushed around her.

"Thank you for saving us!" One goat lady said.

"Yeah, that was so totally cool!" A teenaged raccoon said.

"You're not a mean lady, you're a hero!" The little chipmunk girl exclaimed, appearing out of no where.

Catastrophe felt her eye twitch. "H-Hero?" She stuttered. "I am no hero! I am Madame Catastrophe an EVIL villain!" Catastrophe said angrily, accidentally blowing her cover.

"Looks like some of those magic spells got to her head…" A blue bear said and everyone laughed.

"Why you!" Catastrophe growled and started to take out her laser gun.

"Nice work Kitty!" Dudley said behind her.

"Oh, uhm thanks." Catastrophe said quickly and hid her weapon.

"C'mon let's go back to T.U.F.F.!" Dudley said.

Not too long later they were back at T.U.F.F.

"Good work agents! Its too bad J.K. Roaring ended up being a bad guy and we had to take him to the library jail. Scary place…" Chief shuddered.

"I know! I heard that they don't even put the books in alphabetical order!" Dudley said shaking.

"A-A-And to celebrate this victory. We got you both upgraded agent belts that include three separate places for your weapons, a grappling hook, rope and s-s-spy goggles!" Keswick said, giving them one each.

"Wow thanks Keswick!" Dudley said and took out the grappling hook. He pressed a button and it sent him flying toward the ceiling. "Whoa!" Dudley said from high above.

"Make sure he's careful with that Kitty, I don't want anyone getting hurt!" Chief said before he was hit by Dudley's grappling hook.

"Whoops sorry about that Chief!" Dudley said, jumping down next to him.

He was about to say something but fell back down unconscious.

"Uh if anyone asks…it was Kitty!" Dudley said.

Catastrophe shot him a look and he smiled nervously.

**All done! Hope you like and I hope you review! I will add more things in the next Chapter I just wanted to update something. Oh and thanks for the nice reviews! They really make my day. See ya soon =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, Chapter 5 is up! Thanks so much for all your nice reviews and story favs/followers :)**

* * *

It was the next day in Petropolis. It was pretty much a normal sunny day with the birds tweeting in the background and children laughing. But on the other side of town, it was a complete opposite. People were afraid to leave their houses because of all the criminals running around the town. The neighborhood was shady and no birds were in sight. One house specifically belonged to Dr. Rabies, were he had kept (the real) Kitty Katswell, hostage. Kitty had remained in the same spot ever since she was captured. She hadn't had much to eat so she was weaker than normal. So far, its been two long days since her stay here. Kitty sighed. Will she ever get out? Sure she was one of T.U.F.F.'s top agents, but now, she felt as if she was a weak rookie.

_I can't do anything! _Kitty thought. _There's no way I can escape and if I did, how will I get out of here? This place is guarded and probably has cameras. And I don't even have a weapon! _Kitty sighed again. _Why am I worrying? Dudley will come and save me…Right?_

* * *

"Hey Kitty, look at what I can do!" Dudley called, back at T.U.F.F. Madame Catastrophe looked at him in annoyance.

"What?" She asked.

Dudley opened a window, made sure she was watching, and jumped right out of the window. Catastrophe gasped and ran to the window. She saw him swinging from his grappling hook, that was attached to the bottom of the window.

"Ha! Fooled you Kitty!" Dudley yelled. Catastrophe groaned. And to think she was actually worried! He climbed back up and started to laugh. Catastrophe glared at him.

"Hey dat was not funny!" She cried.

"It was to me! I have to tell the Chief and Keswick!" Dudley exclaimed before running out the room. Catastrophe groaned again.

_Oh wait, now this is my chance! _She thought and ran to "her" computer. She searched the computer and found the T.U.F.F. Secrets file. She clicked on it and waited for it to load. A few seconds later another screen popped up. _Bingo! _She thought. She saw what looked like a small alarm clock but with gadgets on it. It was called the WDP. Catastrophe read that there were five things needed to make it: A house clock with an electric timer, a heater, a magnet, two green electric wires and a keyboard.

_Now were do I find these thinks? _Catastrophe asked herself. Suddenly the Chief appeared on the computer screen. Madame Catastrophe was surprised at this and took out her ray gun and shot the computer.

"It's just me Kitty!" Chief said as the computer laid on the ground.

"Oops, sorry." Catastrophe said.

"Just come into my office…" The Chief sighed.

* * *

"I called you both here to announce that you'll be going on a…VACATION!" The Chief yelled and confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling.

"YAY!" Dudley yelled happily and began bouncing around the room, along with Chief.

"You're beink serious?" Catastrophe asked.

"Of course I am Agent Katswell! I've booked us all a cruise going from Egypt to Paris!" The Chief asked.

"Wait, how can you take a cruise to Egypt and Paris?" Catastrophe asked. "Its all completely land!"

"Uhmm" The Chief shrugged. "Who cares, it's a vacation! I'm gonna go pack my tiny clothes and shoes! Oh wait, I don't wear shoes…"

It was an awkward silence until the Chief bounced away, leaving Catastrophe, Dudley and Keswick in his office.

"I h-h-hope we actually have fun this t-t-time! Last vacation, the Chief g-g-got us lost in the Amazon Rainforest and we got attacked by wild S-S-Sea Monkeys! I still have the scars…" Keswick said and held up his shirt. Dudley and Catastrophe screamed in terror.

"I think I'm going to go away now…and uh, get my things packed!" Dudley said and quickly ran out of the room.

"Me too!" Catastrophe said and followed him. Keswick sighed and went to get his own stuff.

* * *

It was a hot, sunny day in Egypt as the T.U.F.F. gang made their way out of their cruise ship.

"I still don't know how they got that out here!" Dudley said pointing to the ship, which was nearly submerged in sand. Catastrophe shrugged and placed on her sunglasses.

"Who cares? I want to check out da pyramids!" Catastrophe exclaimed.

"The pyramids are this way!" Chief said and they followed him down a sandy trail. Ten minutes later, they arrived at a souvenir shop.

"Oh boy, oh boy I can't believe we're seeing the pyramids! But wait, why are they so tiny?" Dudley asked, holding a plastic pyramid in his hand.

"G-G-Great! Leave it to the Chief to bring us a-a-all the way to Egypt and still t-t-take us to see fake pyramids!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Okay so I may have spent all our money on the cruise…but hey, the tours don't come cheap!" The Chief said. "Now everyone take your artificial bags of sand for souvenirs!" He handed them each a bag.

"Why are you givink us artificial bags of sand? There is real sand just outside!" Madame Catastrophe asked.

"But its not _artificial _sand." Chief said. Catastrophe rolled her eyes. "Hurry up people! We only have ten minutes until our next stop in Brazil!" He commanded.

"Oh no! I only have ten minutes to sniff out all of the ancient toilets!" Dudley cried before running to the bathrooms. Catastrophe groaned and decided to walk around the store. She saw fake gold bracelets, pharaoh heads and mummy toilet paper. She sighed.

_Some vacation _She thought. Suddenly she saw something that caught her eyes. "It's the heater needed for the WDP!" Madame Catastrophe said aloud. She looked around and made sure no one was watching her, then snuck it into her bag. She laughed evilly to herself and walked back to where everyone else were located.

"Ah, that was some good toilet sniffing!" Dudley said walking behind her.

"That is gross Dudley." Catastrophe said.

"Hey, what do you expect? I AM a dog!" Dudley said and Catastrophe shrugged.

"Alright everyone, we need to get back on the cruise! One, because its starting to sink into the sand…and two, I accidentally broke a super valuable vase and now the owner is chasing me with a torch!" The Chief said and a black dog appeared with a torch, He growled at Chief.

"Somebody start up the cruise ship!" Chief yelled, already running out the door.

* * *

**I know this Chapter was short but I wanted to have each Chapter cover only one place (Egypt, for this one) So the next one will be in Brazil and so on…Well did you like? Review! Stay tuned =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, hope you didn't mind the update wait ^.^''**

* * *

"HEY KITTY! WE'RE HERE!" Dudley shouted at Madame Catastrophe.

"Ja, I know! I can see Brazil just fine from here!" Catastrophe said, with her ears covered. They were currently standing on the deck of the cruise ship, as it approached Brazil.

"Isn't it g-g-great?" Keswick asked.

"Yeah! And I even bought this fun facts book about Brazil!" The Chief said, hopping onto the rail. "Did you know Brazil won the soccer world cup five times?" The Chief asked.

"No. And I really do not care, plus I hate soccer!" Catastrophe scoffed.

"Look, I can see Brazilian people!" Dudley shouted and jumped off the cruise ship. They all watched him run excitedly towards a group of people and started doing push-ups. "C'mon everyone! WORK OUT WITH ME!" Dudley shouted at the terrified Brazilians.

"What is wrong with Dudley? Is he sea sick or something?" Chief asked.

"I saw him eat the artificial sand you gave him and he has been crazy ever since…" Catastrophe answered.

"Why would he eat the sand?!" Chief asked in shock.

"T-T-This _is_ Agent Puppy we're talking about Chief!" Keswick exclaimed.

The Chief gave an understanding nod. They continued to watch as Dudley started doing jumping jacks and squats at the same time. One pelican woman finally had enough and took out a Taser and zapped Dudley with it, causing him to fall to the ground. The crowd then walked away, continuing with their regular life. The others got off the boat and walked to the unconscious Dudley. Keswick poured a bucket of water on his head and he quickly woke up.

"Ah! Where am I?" Dudley asked.

"Get up Agent Puppy! I'm not spending this whole trip with you being unconscious!" The Chief cried.

"Okay, fine." Dudley said and got up slowly.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm going to check out the museums! Hey did you Brazil is the largest Portuguese speaking country in the world? And is the fifth largest country in the world?" Chief asked, reading off of his facts book.

"Let's get out of here before h-h-he reads another fact!" Keswick whispers to Catastrophe and Dudley. They nod and slowly inch away from the Chief who was still reading his book.

"Wow! I didn't know that Brazil has the second highest number of airports in the world!" Chief said, not even noticing that he was now alone.

* * *

Catastrophe, Dudley and Keswick were now walking down a long road that led into town.

"Hmm, I wonder if there are any laboratories around here?" Keswick said chuckling before he wandered off into the crowd.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me Kitty." Dudley said.

"Swell." Catastrophe said sarcastically.

"Yeah, lucky us! Now we can do some _fun _things!" Dudley said and handed her something.

"Uhm, what is this?" Madame Catastrophe asked.

"I got us on the tour of The Amazon rainforest! Oh my gosh, we better hurry! Our tour guide is meeting us in five minutes!" Dudley exclaimed before pulling her away.

* * *

"Alright everyone, before we start our trip, make sure you have everything you need to survive just in case you get lost. For example food, water and sun screen." The tour guide (A tall Antelope guy named Frank) told the small group of people.

"Wait! What about my hairdryer and my jaw breakers?" Dudley asked.

"Uhh…those won't be necessary sir." Frank answered .

Dudley shrugged and threw them over his shoulder, hitting Catastrophe in her face.

"Ow!" Catastrophe cried and shot him a look but he gave her the thumbs up.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Dudley cried before running away into the forest.

"Wait!" Frank called after him. "There are many dangers in the Amazon rainforest! Poison Ivy, Spiders and disease carrying wild tigers!"

"Oh thanks man." A random male tiger said. Frank laughed awkwardly.

Catastrophe groaned knowing that she would have to go find him eventually. _Great. First I get dragged into this and now I have to find Dudley. Can this get any worse? _She asked in her head. She made her way through the forest, leaving behind everyone else. Catastrophe walked through the forest seeing no sign of Dudley anywhere. It went like this for about ten minutes.

"Dudley? Where are you?" Catastrophe called and groaned. "Probably got eaten by a bear…"

"Kitty!" Dudley said popping out of a tree, surprising Catastrophe. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"What? What do you mean…? Wait nevermind it. Let us get goink." Catastrophe said.

"I'd love to! But uh, I don't know how to get back…" Dudley confessed before jumping down from the tree. "And I kind of ate all the food."

"WHAT!" Catastrophe yelled. "Why would you eat da food?"

"Well I just got so hungry and all I ate was the sand Chief gave me and I'm sorry Kitty, please don't hurt me!" Dudley cried.

_Kitty might not hurt you but Madame Catastrophe sure will! _Catastrophe thought before taking a deep breath.

"Whatever. As long as we know who's fault it is that we are in this place." Catastrophe said, crossing her arms.

"Mine!" Dudley cried excitedly. "Hey, this could actually be fun! We can build a tree house that's shaped like a castle. And we'd pretend that this whole rainforest is our Kingdom! I'll be the King and you'd be the Queen of course." Dudley exclaimed.

Catastrophe rolled her eyes but then decided to do something. "Why did you make me Queen Dudley? Why not that Kangaroo lady we saw earlier? Is it because you think I am pretty?" She asked him.

"Well yes you are obviously pretty! Beautiful actually, and that Kangaroo lady has nothing on you!" Dudley replied before realizing what he just said. "Uh I mean…potatoes!" He said before clamping his hand over his mouth.

Catastrophe shrugged. _Might as well have some fun. _She thought. "Well before we can do all of dat, we need to build a fire. Think you can do that for me, my King?" Catastrophe asked.

"Uhm sure." Dudley said before running away as fast as he could. Catastrophe laughed.

"I am enjoink this!"

About 30 minutes later, Dudley had created a fire and they both sat around it.

"Ugh, I'm hungry thanks to someone eatink all the food!" Catastrophe said grumply.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Dudley insisted. Catastrophe rolled her eyes. Suddenly they heard a loud rustling noise.

"Did you do that?" Catastrophe asked Dudley.

"No…" Dudley answered and then started to shake. "Oh no, it's probably a disease ridden wild tiger like Frank said! Kitty hold me!" Dudley cried before jumping onto her.

"Get off of me you buffoon!" Catastrophe called before Dudley clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh. WE DON'T WANT THEM TO HEAR US!" Dudley yelled to her. Suddenly they heard the rustling again and saw a small porcupine jump out.

"Aww, Kitty let's keep it!" Dudley exclaimed, all his fear disappearing. All of a sudden, the porcupine growled and grew about three sizes. Its sharp spikes also growing. "Uhh, actually Kitty you can keep him." Dudley said before the beast roared sending them running away in terror.

"Dudley do somethink!" Catastrophe cried.

"Hey, I'm not the only secret agent here you know!" Dudley replied. They ran behind a large tree, hoping the porcupine wouldn't see them.

"I wish I never threw away my jaw breakers. Porcupines love them!" Dudley said. Catastrophe peeked around the corner and saw nothing.

"I think he is gone." Catastrophe said, relieved.

"Uhm Kitty…he's right in front of us!" Dudley cried before the porcupine beast roared at them again.

"Oh no. Is this the end?" Catastrophe asked. "I had so much I still wanted to do and say!"

"I know, me too…" Dudley said sadly before he got an idea. "Don't worry my queen, I have a plan!" He said before running away.

"I do not like this plan!" Catastrophe said before running away, with the porcupine beast on her heels. Catastrophe then suddenly tripped over a tree branch. She looked up to the beast hovering over her. She closed her eyes waiting for whatever was about to happen next but, instead, she heard rustling, a yelp and then more rustling. She opened her eyes to see that the giant porcupine was trapped inside a large leaf trap. Dudley then appeared next to her and helped her up.

"Dudley, how did you do that?" Madame Catastrophe asked.

"I saw it on the episode of Quacky where they taught us how to make leaf traps for giant porcupines!" Dudley answered.

"Wow, How convenient." Catastrophe said.

"Yeah. You know Kitty, as I was making that leaf trap, I couldn't help but think about stuff…like uhm some personal stuff. Like how we almost died from that porcupine. And when you said that you had so much you wanted to do and say. Well…I have something I want to say. To you. And I uhm…" Dudley stumbled.

Catastrophe raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"Well uhm, Kitty I-" Dudley said before they heard someone else's voice.

"Hey, we heard shouting. Is anyone here?" Frank had asked.

"Frank!" Dudley said happily and Catastrophe sighed in relief.

"Finally you are here."

"You two! Oh you're lucky I found you both. There's a giant porcupine on the loose!" Frank said.

"Uh." Dudley said, pointing up. Frank looked up and saw the giant leaf trap.

"Whoa! You actually managed to catch the beast! Why, you deserve a reward!" Frank said and he and Dudley cheered in happiness.

* * *

Later on, Dudley was given a medal and a life time supply of jaw breakers (which he managed to eat in 10 minutes) He and Catastrophe were able to get out of the Amazon jungle safely and soon met up with the Chief and Keswick.

"So, how was everyone's day?" The Chief asked.

"Awesome Chief!" Dudley said. Catastrophe rolled her eyes.

"Well, we almost died." She said.

"And I couldn't even g-g-get into the laboratories! Instead they kicked me out a-a-and gave me a house clock with an electric timer! W-W-What am I suppose to do with this?" He asked.

Catastrophe gasped. "Give me dat!" She said, snatching the clock from Keswick. He was puzzled by this as he watched her laugh evilly to herself.

"Sounds like everyone had a good day! Let's get back on the ship. Our next stop is in Italy! But that doesn't mean we have to stop reading facts about Brazil! Speaking of Brazil, did you know it has the eight largest economy?" Chief exclaimed.

Catastrophe snatched the book and threw it into the water.

"Noo! My facts book!" The Chief cried before pulling out another one. "Good thing I keep a spare! Did you know Brazil-"

Everyone groaned and ran quickly onto the boat, hoping to get away from the Chief who was happily reading his book to himself.

* * *

**Well there's that! Hope you all enjoyed! :] Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new chapter! Hope you like it c:**

* * *

Madame Catastrophe was sleeping soundly in her nice warm bed when, she was suddenly awake by a loud, rattling noise. She screamed and jumped out of her bed, landing on the floor.

"What was dat?" She asked aloud as she tried to stand up.

"Buenos Dias Amiga!" Dudley said, who was standing on top of her bed, playing maracas.

"Agent Puppy- Er I mean Dudley, what do you think you are doink?!" Catastrophe cried.

"Why Amiga, we are in Italy! Didn't you notice my Italian accent?" Dudley asked her.

"Dat is a Spanish accent! Not an Italian…" Catastrophe said, shaking her head.

"Oh." Dudley said and threw away the maracas. "They all sound the same to me anyway; except for that Russian accent you like to speak in. Why do you talk like that again?" he asked.

"Uhm, for fun." Catastrophe lied.

"Oh. I think I'm going to talk in my "Italian" accent then!" Dudley said. "Oh yeah, and the Chief wanted us to go get BREAKFAST!" Dudley said excitedly while jumping on her bed and accidently fell onto Catastrophe.

"Oof!" Catastrophe said and pushed him off of her. "You are so childish!" She yelled but Dudley was too busy watching a ladybug walk against the wall. She face palmed herself.

"Look, Dudley…how about you wait for me outside my room while I change out of my pajamas?" Catastrophe asked, hoping to get him out of her room.

"Sure thing Kitty!" Dudley saluted and left her room. Catastrophe locked her door and sighed.

"How much longer is this "Kitty" think goink to last?" She asked herself and wondered how Dr. Rabies was doing with the real Kitty. She shrugged and went to find her clothes.

* * *

"-And don't get us anything cheap for breakfast either!" The Chief exclaimed.

"You sure know a whole lot about dat Chief." Catastrophe shot.

"I don't know what you're talking about Agent Katswell!" The Chief lied as he took a sip from his mug titled, "Mr. Cheapo."

"Well, I'm hungry so let's get some breakfast!" Dudley said, grabbing Catastrophe and running towards the TUFF Mobile. A few minutes later, they were driving down the streets of Italy.

"Wow, Italy is so cool!" Dudley said excitedly, as he looked out of the TUFF Mobile. "Look Kitty, they have Italian bread here! Who would have thought?" Dudley said stupidly. Catastrophe rolled her eyes as she tried to focus on driving. Suddenly Dudley grabbed at the wheel, jerking the car to the right.

"Ahh! Dudley, what da-?" Catastrophe cried, as she tried to take back the wheel.

"We have to go this way! I can smell delicious pasta!" Dudley answered and drove the T.U.F.F. Mobile to a pasta shop. Once they got there, Dudley ran out to get the pasta. Catastrophe growled and tried to fix her messed up hair. Suddenly, Dudley came back and hopped into the car with bowls of pasta.

"Finally…" Madame Catastrophe muttered.

"Sorry Amiga, it was a really long line!" Dudley said and proceeded to eat the pasta, slurping all over the place. This made Catastrophe roll her eyes. "Want some?" Dudley asked.

"I will pass." She answered. Dudley shrugged and continued to eat his food.

* * *

Sometime later, back at the cruise ship, Catastrophe and Dudley were just getting back to where the Chief and Keswick were.

"We got pasta!" Dudley said to them.

"Oh…" The chief responded. "You two took too long so, we just got brunch from the cruise buffet. And it was delicious! Wasn't it Keswick?" He asked Keswick.

"It sure was Chief!" Keswick agreed.

"So we did all of that for nothink?" Madame Catastrophe angrily asked.

"Well it _wouldn't _have been for nothing if you both we're a little faster." Chief said.

"Oh c'mon Chief! At least give me back the money I paid for all that pasta!" Dudley protested.

"I agree!" Catastrophe said, actually being on Dudley's side for once.

The Chief searched around in his pocket. "How about some lint, half of a rubber band and a leaf?"

"Deal!" Dudley said excitedly and took them.

Catastrophe face plamed herself again.

"H-H-Hey everyone, let's try to actually have some fun!" Keswick said and held up a brochure. "It s-s-says here that, we all can go visit the Colosseum."

"That's a great idea Keswick, me amigo! Then I'll be able to show everyone the stuff Chief gave me!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun." Catastrophe said, sarcastically.

"Let's go!" The Chief cried excitedly.

* * *

Kitty Katswell was currently still trapped in the basement of Dr. Rabies apartment. It has been four days since she's been there and she wasn't sure when she was getting out. It was no use for her to try and escape now once she realized that she wasn't getting out anytime soon. Kitty wasn't even really sure why she was there in the first place. All Rabies said to her was that she would only need to worry about TU.F.F. and Petropolis. Kitty sighed and desperately wished she could escape just so she could kick his butt. And of course save everyone from whatever Madame Catastrophe was doing. She kept wondering why the Chief or Dudley hasn't contacted her yet.

_We're they in trouble? _She asked herself in her head. _Did something happen to them? _

Kitty was too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear the door open and see the figure coming down the stairs, towards her.

"Agent Katswell?" Snaptrap had asked, surprised.

"Snaptrap?" Kitty asked, just as surprised.

"Uhm. I'm guessing you're not here for the party." Snaptrap said.

"Party?" Kitty asked, confused. "What party?"

"Dr. Rabies is having a super villain party just upstairs! Every villain in Petropolis is here. Sheesh, where have you been?" Snaptrap exclaimed. Kitty looked at him with annoyance since he was too oblivious to notice that she was tied to a chair.

"Snaptrap you have to untie me. Petropolis is in danger!" Kitty said.

"And why should I do that? We're sworn enemies! And plus Petropolis being in danger sounds pretty good to me!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Not if _everyone_ is in danger!" Kitty cried. "Please Snaptrap, just help me! I promise…not to arrest you for a whole week if you untie me!"

"Really? Are you toying with me?" Snaptrap asked in an annoying tone. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Promise." Kitty said but was secretly crossing her finger behind her back.

"Wellll….okay!" Snaptrap said and untied her. Kitty got up from the seat and stretched her aching limbs, relived to be out of that uncomfortable chair.

"Thanks." Kitty thanked him and then ran to find the back door to escape. Once she found it, she exited Dr. Rabies house. But before she left, she took out her special net gun and shot it threw his window. Keswick had made it to detect villains, catch them and then send them to prison while they were inside the net. This made her job a whole lot easier. She heard the cries of villains and watched as they started flying to jail.

"Hey, we had a deal!" Snaptrap shouted.

Kitty shrugged and then caught the surprised/angered expression of Dr. Rabies. She smirked at him before they disappeared into the sky. She smiled, relieved that she captured every villain. Every villain except, Madame Catastrophe. Kitty now turned serious and had to find a way back to T.U.F.F. She noticed that Dr. Rabies's black corvette was still parked in his driveway. Kitty acted fast and ran to it. She was only a little bit surprised when she found out that it was not locked. She got inside and shut the door. She knew that Rabies had the keys so, she had to use the wires to hotwire it. Only a few seconds later, Kitty was speeding down the street towards T.U.F.F.

…

Kitty slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. She saw the T.U.F.F. building in front of her and quickly entered it, surprised to see that it was empty.

"Hello?" She called. There was no response. She quickly moved to her station and checked her phone messages but there were none. She then went to Dudley's station but he was not there. She checked the Chief's office but neither he nor Keswick was there. Not even the other agents were there. Kitty paced back and forth, worriedly..

"Something defiantly happened to them…but what?" She asked aloud and seemed to get her answer when she saw a brochure on the floor. "What's this?" She wondered. She saw that it was a brochure advertising a cruise going from Egypt to Paris. _Could this be where they went? _Kitty wondered. She knew that whenever they went on vacations, the other agents got the week off which could explain why it was empty now. Kitty held the brochure tightly in her hand. She knew that this was a possible clue. She raced to her computer and looked for airline flight times.

* * *

"Whoa the Colosseum is so big!" Dudley cried. "And old!"

"Yep, the C-C-Colosseum is over two thousand years old! It was a popular amphitheater used by the romans in the R-R-Roman Empire. Here they use to perform plays and even fight t-t-to the death in deals!" Keswick stated.

"Neat!" Chief said. "I wonder how it was to watch an actual fight. Maybe really scary…uh I mean boring! Sometimes I watch things like that to put me to sleep!" The Chief said but was actually cowering behind Keswick. Madame Catastrophe was however not amused. Dudley noticed this.

"Hey Kitty, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered, not wanting to really talk to him.

"You don't look like it. You actually look bored. Want to play with some of my lint? Or my rubber band halve?" He asked.

"No…" She said and sighed.

"Here I know what can make you happy…here." Dudley said and handed her a necklace.

"What is dis?" She asked confused. It was a gold necklace that had a skull with a sword going through its head.

"It's so you can remember us visiting Italy!" Dudley said. "I'll put it on for you."

"No its okayith-" Catastrophe tried to say but Dudley already had it around her neck. "Thanks…" she muttered knowing that she was forced to wear it now.

"You're welcome!" Dudley beamed. Catastrophe fake smile back at him then quickly turned her head away. Suddenly she saw a magnet lying on the ground. Her eyes widened, noticing that it was a magnet needed for the WDP. She picked it up and hid it in her pocket. She smirked, knowing that she getting closer to destroying T.U.F.F. and Petropolis.

"Okay everyone, we should be going back to the ship now! We've got to get Spain in the morning!" Chief barked at them and they all left to get back to the cruise ship.

* * *

**Well hope you all liked it c: Kitty finally escaped! Will she meet up with the others? Stay tuned! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Chapter 8 is now up in a **_**very**_** quick update! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites! They really make my day :]**

* * *

It was the next day on the T.U.F.F vacation cruise, and everyone was having the time of their lives. The passengers were partying and dancing and even jet skiing. Everyone was having a good time except for Madame Catastrophe. Since she was a villain, she was use to doing villain things like stealing and being evil. But now she felt completely uncomfortable. She was sitting in a lounge chair, in her purple swimsuit, watching everyone else. She wondered why they thought these things were fun because they certainly weren't to her.

"Hey Kitty, want to go boogey boarding? We've got time before we get to Spain!" Dudley had suddenly asked her.

"No thanks." She said. She did not want to leave her spot nor do anything else. "I was tryink to get my tan." She lied.

"Aw, where's your vacation spirit?" Dudley asked.

"I never had it." She muttered but Dudley did not hear her. "Go on without me Dudley, I will stay here and find dat "vacation spirit" you were talkink about." Catastrophe said as she slid her glasses over her eyes.

"Well you're not going to get it that way!" Dudley exclaimed.

"No I-" Catastrophe was about to protest but was suddenly strapped to a boogey board and hurled off to the boogey board section on the cruise.

"This is going to be fun!" Dudley exclaimed and Madame Catastrophe silently cursed at him in her head. "Ohh, we're next!" Dudley said excitedly. Catastrophe tried to kick off her board but her leg was strapped to it and she was, much to her dismay, also strapped to Dudley's board.

"Okay." A cruise worker (a large turtle man, wearing blue shorts and a cap) said to Dudley and Catastrophe. "First you both have to go up the rapid waters, across the pool of danger, and lastly down the large water slide that goes around the whole cruise ship!"

Dudley jumped excitedly, which also made Catastrophe jump and fall to the ground.

"Whoops, sorry about that Kitty! I'm just so excited!" Dudley said, helping her up.

"Speak for your own self." She said but of course, Dudley didn't hear her. Catastrophe silently wished for something to stop them from doing this.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell! What do you guy's think you're doing!?" The Chief suddenly shouted. He and Keswick appeared in front of them.

"Uh, we were just going for a quick ride sir…before we get to Spain. Please don't hurt me Chief!" Dudley said, cowering behind Madame Catastrophe. She rolled her eyes but was smiling secretly because the Chief had saved her from going boogey boarding with Dudley.

"I'm not going to hurt you Agent Puppy. I was just telling you to…wait for us!" The Chief exclaimed and he and Keswick ripped off their clothes, revealing their swimming trucks and boogey boards. "Why didn't you tell us that you were going boogey boarding?"

"Y-Y-Yeah! Chief and I love to b-b-boogey board! We even won second place before!" Keswick stuttered.

"Yeah. Curse those Marians and their long, skillful legs!" The Chief muttered. Catastrophe shook her head in disbelief.

"Let's do this!" Dudley shouted.

"Are you guys ready?" The cruise worker asked.

"Yeaah!" They all cheered in response except for Madame Catastrophe.

"Okay, get set…go!" He shouted and they all, as well as some other competitors raced to the waters.

"Yeah!" Chief and Keswick shouted when they hit the water and started surfing up the rapid waters.

"C'mon Kitty, we need to do this as a team! I'll use my feet to paddle us while you steer." Dudley told her. Catastrophe did not want to.

"Why don't we just quit dis game and I can go back to relaxink in my lounge chair?" She asked.

"But we can't just quit, it's a race! And look, everyone is way ahead of us!" Dudley cried.

"I do not care. I did not want to do dis stupid think in the first place!" Catastrophe said angrily. Dudley looked hurt.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Kitty." He said sadly. Catastrophe glanced at him and immediately regretted it because he was giving her the puppy dog look again.

"Oh no, do not be givink me dat look!" She said. Dudley still gave her the puppy dog look. Her eye twitched and then she shook her head. "Fine! Just stop doink dat!" She cried in defeat.

"Hooray!" Dudley cried happily. "Let's win this thing!" He said and started to paddle with all his might. Catastrophe had to maintain her balance while steering at the same time. They quickly passed the competitors and soon caught up to the Chief and Keswick. "Hey we caught up to them!" Dudley said. Madame Catastrophe wanted to push them in the water for making her participate in the race. She quickly steered in their direction and they were right on their tail. Chief noticed this and gasped.

"Keswick! Agents Katswell and Puppy are right behind us!" He called to Keswick. Keswick gasped and pulled out a boost engine from his shorts pocket. He attached it to the board and turned it on, causing them to boost right across the pool of danger.

"Hey! They are cheatink!" Catastrophe called. "Those little-"

"Kitty, lookout!" Dudley called, interrupting her. Catastrophe looked to see that there were numerous buoys and floaties floating around them. "If we hit one, we could spin out of control or get trapped!" Catastrophe narrowed her eyes.

"Dudley, you paddle and just let me steer." Catastrophe commanded. _I did not go to villain trainink school for nothink! _She said in her head. She then expertly steered the boogey board out of the way of the obstacles and they were soon at the last obstacle, which was the water slide. Dudley was impressed.

"We did it! Well, you did it Kitty! And look, I can see Chief and Keswick!" Dudley called to her. Catastrophe nodded back then looked at her competition. She knew that she was going to have stop them before they got down the slide. She grabbed her headband and threw it straight at Chief and Keswick. It hit their boost engine and caused it to explode.

"Oh no!" the Chief cried. He and Keswick screamed as they flew away with the explosion. Catastrophe caught her headband with a smirk.

"Yay!" Dudley cheered. "We're gonna win, and the slides coming up!" Catastrophe barely had time to react before they both plummeted down the long, twisty slide. Once it was over, Catastrophe found herself clinging to Dudley in terror. She quickly let go of him.

"Congratulations, you both won!" The cruise worker from earlier said.

"Yeaah!" Dudley cheered and eagerly took the first place trophy. A crowd of people cheered for them. "Thank you everyone. I couldn't have done it without my partner, Kitty." Dudley said and grabbed Catastrophe's hand, forcing her in front of the crowd. She smiled awkwardly as they cheered for her. Both Chief and Keswick appeared, covered in black soot.

"I-I-I think we took this boogey boarding thing to far Chief." He said and coughed up black smoke.

"Yeah, I think so." Chief agreed, also coughing up black smoke.

"Hey, at least you guy's still get a trophy!" Dudley said and gave Chief a trophy that was shaped as a miniature toilet, with the words "last place" written on it.

"Thanks Agent Puppy, that makes me feel _so _much better." Chief, said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Dudley said dumbly.

* * *

Kitty Katswell sat at the airport, waiting for her flight. Only a few minutes before, she went to the bathroom to put on her disguise. She was wearing red glasses, a white sun hat, a red t-shirt, white shorts and white sandals, just in case Madame Catastrophe was still wearing her Kitty disguise. She also did not want to get in trouble, in case Catastrophe did something bad while she was dressed up as Kitty. Kitty put the cruise brochure in her bag and pretended to be reading a magazine. She was actually thinking of a plan of how she would stop Madame Catastrophe and save Dudley, Chief and Keswick from her evil clutches. She was sure that Madame Catastrophe probably had them locked up somewhere. That thought made her fill with anger and determination. She would do anything to get her friends back even if it meant fighting Catastrophe. Suddenly Kitty heard the sound of her flight being called. She got her bags and went to get on the airplane heading towards Paris.

* * *

"Ahh, nothing like the sweet Spain air filling your lungs as you walk around on this warm afternoon…" The Chief said.

"Uh, Chief? Who are you talking to?" Dudley asked.

"Uhm, to Keswick!" He said nervously.

"But Keswick is in the bathroom!" Dudley said. The Chief got embarrassed and pretended to suddenly fall asleep. Dudley shrugged.

"Ah! Sweet relief!" Keswick called as he came out of the bathroom, with toilet paper on his shoe. Madame Catastrophe made a face.

"Come on Keswick! You're gonna make us all late for the bull fighting tournament!" Chief cried, suddenly wide awake.

A few minutes later, they all were sitting inside of a bullfighting arena waiting for it to start.

"This is going to be so exciting! Isn't it Kitty?" Dudley asked Catastrophe. She shrugged but was actually curious about what was going to happen.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our annual bullfighting tournament!" The announcer (a brown horse) announced and the crowd cheered. "Before we began our tournament, we'd like to have a volunteer to participate in a special round. He or she has to be willing to stay on a bull for 30 seconds without falling off! If he or she wins, they win a regular American keyboard!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Who would do that f-f-for just an American keyboard?" Keswick asked.

"I need that keyboard!" Catastrophe said aloud. Dudley heard this and stood up.

"I'LL DO IT!" He shouted.

"What!?" Catastrophe, Keswick and Chief cried in union.

"Why would you do something like that?" Chief asked, looking at Dudley like he was crazy.

"Because, I'm getting that keyboard!" Dudley said then looked at Catastrophe. "For Kitty." He jumped from his seat and ran to the middle of the arena. Catastrophe blinked and looked confused.

"For Agent Katswell?" Chief asked. "Now why would he do that? I know I wouldn't!" Madame Catastrophe narrowed her eyes at him.

"It looks we have a volunteer who has accepted the challenge!" The announcer said. "Are you ready to do this, me amigo? Not a lot of people were able to do this successfully…" The announcer asked.

Dudley took his microphone. "I was _born_ ready!" He said determined. Madame Catastrophe shook her head in disbelief. _Great, he is goink to get hurt because of me… _She thought.

"Okay then." The announcer said, taking his mic back. "He's ready everyone, so let's give him his bull!" The crowd cheered excitedly while Catastrophe, Chief and Keswick looked on worriedly.

"Well its official. D-D-Dudley is crazy!" Keswick said.

A few minutes later, Dudley was sitting on top of a large bull. He was nervous.

"Okay, you got 1 minute." The announcer said before leaving Dudley alone with the bull.

"Well looks like it's just you and me Mr. Bull." Dudley said, nervously.

"I don't like anyone riding me, let alone a _dog _like you." The bull said. Dudley gulped.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my friend the Sharing Moose. Except you're not a moose…and you probably don't have a duck named Quacky as a friend. Plus-" Dudley said before the bull interrupted him.

"Quiet! I'll make sure you won't last for more than 5 seconds." The bull said as he stomped his feet on the ground. Dudley gulped again and sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Dudley started. "I was trying to win this prize for this girl. And I was just trying to make her happy because I actually really like her. Like _really _like her. I think even like-like her and I don't know…" Dudley sighed again. Suddenly he heard crying and realized that it was the bull. "Hey, are you okay?" Dudley asked him.

"That's really sweet of you amigo. Your story reminded me when I was having love troubles also…with a Spanish bull named Maria." The bull sniffed. "I will help you win so you can also win the love of your life. You have earned my respect." Dudley smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Bull!" Dudley said happily.

"Please amigo, call me Alan." Alan said.

"Okay Alan." Dudley said.

"Five seconds left!" The announcer called as he walked up to Dudley and the bull. "Are you ready hombre?" He asks.

"Yes." Dudley said with a new found confidence.

"Great!" The announcer said and faced the crowd. "Let's get this round started!" The crowd cheered again.

"I can't watch!" Chief cried.

Dudley and Alan stepped to the entrance of the cage Alan was in. The announcer stood by them.

"We will start the clock. Remember, you have to stay on for 30 seconds! The bull is going to kick and squirm, so try your best!" The announcer said and took out a timer. "30 seconds starting…now!" He shouted and opened the gate. Dudley and Alan just stood perfectly still. The announcer watching them, shocked. He was expecting Alan to go crazy but he was standing completely still. The crowd watched silently, all of them not believing what was happening.

"Uhm…20 seconds left." The announcer announced. Alan still stood still. "15 seconds…"

"I cannot believe Dudley is goink to win." Catastrophe muttered.

"M-M-Me either!" Keswick exclaimed.

"10 seconds…" The announcer said, still shocked. "5…4…3...2...1! You won!" He cried.

"Yay!" Dudley cheered as well as the crowd.

"You win an American laptop!" The announcer said, handing Dudley his prize.

"Thanks!" Dudley said and leaned to Alan. "And I couldn't have done it without you Alan, thanks!"

"No problem my new amigo, I was glad to help. Now, go get that girl!" Alan said.

* * *

Sometime later, they were all heading back to the cruise ship.

"Man, what a day!" The Chief said and yawned loudly. "I'm ready to hit the sack."

"M-M-Me too!" Keswick agreed.

"Same here. Dudley agreed. The Chief and Keswick got on the cruise ship and Dudley was about to get on, until he remembered something. "Oh, and I forget to give you this Kitty!" Dudley stopped and said, handing Madame Catastrophe the keyboard.

"Oh…thank you." Catastrophe said, still shocked that he would do that for her.

"You're welcome." Dudley said, with a hand behind his head.

"…And I actually did have fun goink boogey boardink today. It was much different than what I have done in Russia-I mean in Canadian School!" Catastrophe blurted out.

"Really?" Dudley asked happily.

"Yeah…thank you for that" Madame Catastrophe said, actually smiling before she realized what she just said and quickly went inside the cruise ship.

Dudley gushed to himself before he went into the cruise ship.

Catastrophe quickly went into her room, shutting the door behind her. She scolded herself for admitting herself to Dudley. She thought it was bad enough that she made him win a prize for her and now he knew her true feelings. She wished that she was back doing crime with Dr. Rabies. She was afraid that she was going to actually _like _doing things with Dudley, Keswick and the Chief. This made her worried. She shook away her thoughts and decided to go to bed. The trip to Paris tomorrow was going to be long.

* * *

**There, chapter 8 is done! And it's the longest chapter in the whole story too! Hope you all liked it because I enjoyed writing it c: BTW, The next chapter will probably be the second to last chapter! Stay tuned!**


End file.
